


Up All Night to Get Lucky

by that_one_dudee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Young Gabriel, Young Sam Winchester, kind of like the beginning of Paper Towns, mentions of Destiel, sam and gabe get up to some mischievous things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_dudee/pseuds/that_one_dudee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has just graduated Highschool, and Gabriel plans on celebrating by taking Sam on the adventure of his life, all in one night! But if things go as planned, Gabriel will have more than just Sam's graduation to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night to Get Lucky

  Gabriel smiled as he pulled out a pocket sized bag from his jacket. He fished around inside it for a moment, eventual pulling out a thin metal object. He looked at the door in front of him, casting a long glance at the six locks occupying the wooden door, preventing him from completing his mission. He gave an exaggerated sigh before he got to work unlocking the first lock, pick in one hand, and flashlight in the other.  
  Now, Gabriel Novak wasn’t the kind of juvenile delinquent that went around breaking and entering for kicks. He had a perfectly justifiable reason for being out at 11 o’clock on a Tuesday night, hunched over an over barricaded door with nothing but the dim light coming from a cheap keychain flashlight bought from the Gas-N-Sip. His reason: One Sam Winchester, who just so happened to be the owner of the over protected door. As Gabriel worked away at the locks, he thought back to the day he’d thought up his master plan.  
  The weather had been hot (like it always was in Texas), and Sam had been sweating profusely. The two had just exited the movie theatre, Gabriel’s arms filled with half empty packages of overpriced sweets and a large bucket of popcorn dripping with butter.  
  “I wish someone came to my house, flicking pebbles at my window in the middle of the night, ready to whisk me off on some crazy adventure!”  
  “You live in a one story house, Samsquatch. Why’d they flick pebbles at your window? It doesn’t even open.” Gabriel said, flicking a piece of popcorn at Sam’s face. Sam waved his hand lazily.  
  “Those are just details. Think about it, Gabriel. Wouldn’t it be great if someone showed up at your house-whether through a window, door, or even through the chimney! - and took you out for a night in the town?” Gabriel took notice to the way Sam’s eyes lit up at the idea.  
  “And, just out of curiosity, what would you do with this said person?” he inquired, a genuine interest beginning to grow, the gears reeling inside his head as a plan began to form; and once Gabriel had a plan, there was nothing that could stop him from following through with it.  
  “I don’t know. I mean, we can’t actually break into Sea World or something crazy like in the movies, as fun as it sounds”  
  “Didn’t pin you for the illegal type, Sammich.” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrow.  
 “Hey, I can dream, can’t I?” Sam said with a chuckle. There was a pause as a gaggle of giggling girls came out of the theatre. As they passed, Sam’s attention was suddenly fixated on the pavement beneath his feet. “It’d just be nice to get away from everything, ya know? Even for just one night.” He said quietly.  
  That conversation had taken place over two months ago and Gabriel was sure Sam had forgotten it by now, or, at the very least, Sam thought Gabriel had forgotten it.  
  There was a quiet click on the last lock and he gave a triumphant WHOOP! before quickly covering his mouth with his hands, remembering that someone might hear him. He twisted the doorknob, ready to burst into Sam’s room and declare that he was here to save him from this boring, mundane life and take him on the most adventurous night of his life.’ But that was not what happened.  
  Instead, the doorknob rattled, Gabriel pushed the door forwards, and it didn’t budge. He turned it again. Nothing. Gabriel had not predicted this to happen.  
  “What the Hell?” he exclaimed, this time applying more force than should have been necessary. “Why won’t you budge?” He swore under his breath, took five large steps back, and began to run at full speed.  
In all honesty, Gabriel hadn’t really been thinking when he took those five steps back. There was literally no thought to his plan, only the fear that Sam wouldn’t get his cheesy romantic dream. His brain just went: Fuck it. So he ran as a last resort. As he neared closer he realized that there was no way his body would be able to knock down a door with six locks, but there was no going back now. He shut his eyes and prepared for impact.  
  “Gabe?” he heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes just in time to see the horror on Sam’s face as he realized what was about to happen.  
Gabriel smacked into Sam, forcing the two to topple onto each other. There was a loud, high pitched squeal, followed by half the street’s lights turning on.  
  “Quick, get in!” Sam hissed as he pushed Gabriel off of his chest and scrambled to close the back door. He quickly pulled a loose blanket off pf the end of his bed and threw it onto Gabriel.  
  “Stay down,” he said quietly to his friend, who promptly pulled the blanket over his head and shimmied as far as he could under the bed.  
  “Sammy?” called out a deep voice from somewhere across the Winchester house. Gabriel assumed it was Dean, and sure enough, moments later, Sam’s older brother came bursting in through the door leading into his room. Dean looked around the room wildly before turning to an innocent looking Sam.  
  “What happened?” Sam gave his older brother a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.  
  “I accidentally stepped on Bones’ tail when I got out of bed. I’m fine.” Dean eyed the room skeptically.  
  “What about the banging?”  
  “I left the door unlocked and the wind knocked it open. I got up to close it, and stepped on Bones in the process. I swear Dean, I’m fine.”  
Dean raised his hands in defeat and turned around to leave. “All right, all right. I’m leaving Sammy.”  
  “Oh, and Dean,” Sam called as his brother was exiting the room, “Tell Cas I said hi.”  
  “What makes you think-“Dean began, but he was cut off by a cheery voice that seemed to come from somewhere outside his room saying, “Hi Sam!”  
  “Cas, really?” Dean said in exasperation, shutting Sam’s door behind him, now distracted by his boyfriend. Once the voices had faded away, Sam walked over to the edge of his bed and kicked at the shoes poking out from the side.  
  “What is Cas doing over here?” Gabriel all but yelled as he resurfaced from underneath the bed.  
  “This is his boyfriend’s house, Gabe. And it’s summer. Now the real question is, Why are you here?”  
  Gabriel brushed himself off and hopped onto Sam’s bed. “No, the real question is, how do you sleep on a twin sized bed? You’re practically a moose!” he said, waving his arms around dramatically.  
  Sam gave what Gabriel liked to call ‘The Best Bitchface There Ever Was.’  
  “Fine, fine. If you must know,” he paused to add emphasis, ”I’m here to give you the night of your life!”  
Sam raised an eyebrow at this, and Gabriel blushed.  
  “T-that came out wrong! What I meant was that, you know, since you’ve finally graduated High school with minimal mental health issues, I figured I’d take you on an adventure.”  
There was a prolonged silence, and Gabriel began to wonder if he had mumbled and Sam couldn’t hear him, or worse, Sam thought his idea was terrible.  
  “So,” Sam said slowly, reaching down to pet hi dog as he looked off into the distance, thinking it over. “You created a sort of… bucket list? for us to do all in one night as a last hurrah before I have to make plans for college?”  
  “Well… yeah. Basically yes.” Gabriel smiled hesitantly. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
Sam shook his head, a big smile on his face. “You never cease to amaze me, Gabriel Novak.  
  “Is that a yes?” Gabriel asked, silently praying that it was.  
  “Are we doing anything illegal?” Sam asked, his arms crossed.  
  “Typical Sammy,” Gabriel tutted. “You never have any trust in me, do you?”  
  “Should I have a reason not to, Gabe?”  
  “Worry not, Sam-a-lamb! There isn’t a thing on his list you’ll regret ever doing.”  
Sam sighed in defeat. “That’s as close to an answer as I’m going to get, isn’t it?”  
  “Yep! Are you in?” Gabriel could tell by the smile on his face that he was.  
  “I’m in” Sam confirmed.  
  “Well then,” Gabriel said, hopping from up from his spot on the bed, “I’ve got the pimpmobile parked a few houses down. Get a change of clothes on. You’re making me feel awkward in those pajamas on. Or should I say, lack of?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. Sam looked down at his bare chest and flannel pants.  
  “I’m wearing pants, Gabriel!” Sam said in an attempt to dignify himself.  
  “Alright, Jacob” Gabriel said, opening up the back door from which he had entered through earlier. “I’ll meet you in the car. Fully clothed, I expect.” And with that, Gabriel shut the back door behind him, the muffled sound of Sam’s laugh filling his ears.  
  Sam’s lack of shirt hadn’t made Gabriel feel awkward, but he had felt something. And by the end of their night together, he’d find out if Sam felt the same way.


End file.
